


First Move

by dancingboba



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba
Summary: Ellie made the first move.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	First Move

_“L_ et me see.”

“I’m fine–”

She lifted up his shirt anyway, pulling it over his head to reveal the purple bruises on his ribs. 

_Stupid boys_.

“I told you it’s just a scratch, you don’t have to–”

“Shut up.”

Albeit his protests, she had trailed stubbornly behind him to his room and insisted on treating him after he and Logan broke out a fight at the shop. Perhaps part of her felt responsible, knowing they were fighting about her. They always were.

Bandaging his knuckles was the easy part, she had a much harder time tending his jaw as he wouldn’t stop moving and tried to tell her to go to Logan every ten seconds.

Miraculously, he stayed still this time as she applied ointment onto those nasty bruises, her delicate fingers brushing as gently she could over the defined muscles around his torso that were coloured with a purplish tint.

She tried to not let herself be distracted by how good his body looked despite the bruises, or the way his body shivered under her touch, though she suspected her traitorous cheeks were flushing bright red.

When she looked back up, he was already staring at her, eyes filled with wonder; a stillness she never expected out of him given that he normally ran his mouth non-stop and would have made a mockery remark at her by now.

They were incredibly close, lips merely a breath away. She didn’t know where the courage came from, she never thought she’d be the one to initiate the first kiss; she barely had any experience in kissing boys. It seemed like it completely acted on instinct, before her mind could process anything, she had already leaned in and closed the distance.

His lips were surprisingly soft, a striking contrast to his hard edges. But he didn’t exactly kiss her back, and her heart sank.

When she pulled away, his eyes were still closed. She was almost certain he liked her, liked her enough to kiss her back. Perhaps she was wrong.

She stared at him, confused, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He didn’t, sitting unbelievably still on the edge of the bed, eyes still closed.

It had genuinely started to concern her if she might have broken him or missed out identifying a head injury when she was examining his wounds. He really should be throwing _at least_ one insult at her by now.

“You kissed me…” He slowly blinked his eyes open a few moments later. “Why’d you do that for?” 

“I like you, you idiot.”

“What about Logan?”

“Um what about him?” she frowned.

The jealousy between him and Logan was something she could never wrap her head around with. Both Ximena and Mona were already onto her about liking Colt. Was it not obvious enough that he was the one she wanted?

“Um you sleep in his bed.”

“And him on the couch.”

He blinked and stared blankly at her, the room fell into a deafening silence and stillness again. 

She concluded that Logan definitely had socked him in the head too and damaged a few nerves. There was no other explanation otherwise.

“Forget it–” She turned away with a sigh and headed for the door.

“Ellie, wait.”

How he moved so quickly after his motionless display completely baffled her. His hand firmly circled her wrist to stop her, and when she spun around to face him, he backed her against the door. 

“You like me.”

“Colt, I—”

“You kissed me.”

“Yes, and—” his lips were on hers the next instant, hard and hungry, stealing every breath of oxygen out of her lungs.

Her brain short-circuited, completely forgotten that she was upset about him just a moment ago. Kissing him was like being set on fire, awakening every single nerve in her body, each tingling sensation dangerously close to melting her down.

When they finally broke away to catch their breaths, she slowly blinked open her eyes, head still dizzy from the kiss. “Why’d you do that for?”

“Because I like you too, idiot.”


End file.
